Die Blumen: A Final Fantasy Fanfiction
by Codystardog
Summary: Cloud Strife and Leon "Squall" Leonhart are good friends. how good? well add flowers, swords and love, and they get pretty close. Warning: This is a mature story containing nudity and yoai, you must be of age to read.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. This is just a fic. I'm not making money off of this.

R: [Rated R for Violence,

Strong sexual content,

Nudity and Spiky hair.]

**Die Blumen:**

**A Final Fantasy Fanfiction**

By Cody Sherlowsky

An aroma filled his nostrils. It smelt like sweet, fresh honey. He took another whiff of air and sighed. Cloud had just left from a meeting with Cid and others about defending against the Heartless. He left to follow Leon who had just stormed out of the room for some reason. Leon almost never showed any emotion, but Cloud felt something different about Leon today. For one, there seemed to be a smell coming from Leon that Cloud never noticed before.

Now Leon always worked up a sweat when fighting Heartless or just sparring with Cloud and yea he would stink afterwards.

"Ha." Cloud blushed remembering how awkward it was to shower with Leon one time.

They worked up a good fight and Leon wanted to take a hot shower to ease his hurting back. Cloud came along just so he wasn't alone. He was having a lot of grief at the time still remembering Aerith's death. So Cloud took a cold shower to refresh himself. They stood only a few feet apart and where the only ones in the locker room of the Public Pool Plaza. Leon started complaining about Cloud's cold water that splashed on him every now and then. Cloud ignored him and continued to clean himself. The thing Cloud hated about showers was cleaning his hair which still wanted to stand up even when wet. Then his bar of soap fell to the floor.

"Oops" Cloud thought.

Cloud bent over to pick it up and as he did so he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. A motion like Leon petting an animal or something. Cloud straightened up and looked at Leon who had his eyes closed washing his thighs. It was at that moment that cloud actually saw Leon's dick for the first time. Oh sure, they've showered together before many times, but this time his dick was not soft, but fully erect. Cloud blushed and looked away. Nothing like that has ever happened since then.

Cloud wondered towards the town square to see if Leon was there. As he was checking out a market stall, a hand fell upon his shoulder. He spun around and placed his hand on his sword handle ready to strike this stranger.

"Oh just relax" Said Cid.

Cloud relaxed his arm, it's just Cid.

"You lookin for Leon?" Cid asked.

Cloud was surprised, was it that obvious?

"Yea I am." He answered.

Cid made an odd noise then said "Try looking in the castle gardens. I've seen him there a lot lately."

"Its strange, Leon is never like this." Speculated Cloud.

"Yea, well Leon has never really expressed his feelings for many things, maybe something finally got to him."

"Maybe" Said Cloud, who started to run towards the gardens.

"Oh! If you need me I'll be in the shipyard! Got a new model today, it's a X2X class fighter! Quite the beaut!" Cid shouted after Cloud.

But Cloud was already too far away to hear clearly. Cloud figured it was probably about a ship, you could never talk to Cid without him rambling on about one of his ships.

Cloud leaped to the top of a tree branch. Why was Leon at the gardens? Cloud thought it quite odd that such a tough, strong guy like Leon would be in the gardens. Actually that's something he expected Tifa or Yuffie to do. He continued searching on the ground floor till he found a field of flowers. There in the middle was a big black mound. Bingo!

Cloud walked towards the mound and yes it was Leon, but he was asleep. Again, Leon sleeping in a field of flowers? He started feeling awkward watching Leon sleep. His chest rising up and down, his hair blowing in the wind when a breeze came by. Oh and that smell again. He sniffed again. Honey, sweet honey. No, it wasn't honey, but honey was the only thing that could come close to describing it.

"So that's why he smells" Cloud realized. "But why here alone, I would have kept you company."

Silence. Well duh! Cloud was talking to a sleeping guy, why did he expect an answer? Cloud shook his thoughts away and reached for Leon's shoulder to wake him.

"Hello! Anybody there?"

Leon disappeared! Cloud looked around. Where'd he go?

"Ah!" Screamed Leon who landed in front of him, gun blade pointing at Clouds throat. Cloud froze.

"Oh! Its you." Leon realized. "You scared the hell out of me! And I was right in the middle of a dream!"

Cloud had froze. He didn't even have a thought of pulling his sword out. He got him with his guard down. Cloud was not paying attention to Leon's rant.

"Are you listening to me?" Leon put his sword away and grabbed Cloud by the collar.

"Oh sorry. You surprised me." Pleaded Cloud.

"I surprised you! You surprised me you dummy!" Leon said with a grin. He then blushed. They were nose to nose, eyes to eyes. Leon let go.

"Sorry, I over reacted." Leon looked at Cloud who was just standing there still surprised and blushing.

"But you're still a dummy." Leon finished and turned looking at the fields of flowers.

"Hey! I'm no dummy! You're the one who's sleeping with flowers." Cloud paused. "Oh my god! Are you gay?"

Leon froze in thought.

"What the Fuck!" He said as he turned towards cloud.

Crap, Cloud got him mad again. Then a surprise, Leon just fell over into a bed of flowers. Cloud panicked, did Leon faint? Cloud bent over to check on Leon, but his buster sword was too heavy. Cloud sighed, he loves his sword or rather Zack's and he didn't want to take it off.

"Guess I have no choice." cloud thought out loud. He dropped his sword to the ground and continued to examine Leon. He was breathing, which was good. Cloud felt Leon's chest, damn Leon was built, probably had better abs then him. Cloud then went further down towards Leon's stomach, which growled. Leon was hungry? Cloud moved his hand back up to Leon's heart; he could feel the rapid beats. He took his hand away and instead he used his pointer finger and poked the huge bulge at Leon's crotch. What the hell? Why does Leon have an erection? Snap! Leon's hand flew up and grabbed Cloud's hand.

"What the hell!" Leon yelled. "Why where you feeling me up?" He demanded.

"Where you awake the whole time!" Cloud yelled back. Leon's eyes were wide.

"No of course not! But why where you feeling me up!" Leon lied.

"You're lying! You liar!" Cloud shot back.

""Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Cause you had a grin on your face when I was feeling you up."

"Oh ah, that's nothing Cloud I was just….umm…wait, so you where feeling me up! You perv!" Leon accused.

"Don't change the subject; you fell on purpose so that I could….ah. Hey! You tricked me! You're the perv!" Cloud pointed his finger at Leon's huge crotch. "What do you call that?"

Cloud was winning.

Leon pointed at Cloud's bulge "Look in a mirror dumbass."

Cloud lost.

"Ah, umm I don't know what you mean." Cloud got up and started to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not done with you!" Leon leaped up, and grabbed Cloud's thick sword and ran after him. But he didn't get too far; cloud's sword was too heavy for him to carry.

"How do you carry this? Leon asked, but Cloud ignored him. Leon just dropped the sword and ran to stop Cloud.

"Stop right there Strife!" Leon said holding his sword out. "What's wrong Cloud Strife?"

Cloud knew that was the signal they used for fighting. Leon took a swing with his gun blade, aiming for Cloud's shoulder. Cloud jumped over Leon, barrel rolled through some flowers and leapt to his feet. Leon turned and ran for another attack, this time he won't let Cloud jump. The blade whistled through the air cutting some flowers. Leon missed.

"Damnit." Leon whispered.

Cloud had side stepped him and ran for his sword. Cloud took his blade up and readied for Leon's next attack which came fast; Leon was really trying. Cloud blocked it and swung for Leon's head. Leon dodged matrix style and backed away. They were both ready for a fury of attacks. Cloud swung first, next Leon, then cloud, then Leon, till their blades locked and they were staring each other down.

"Squall!" Cloud screamed as he left the lock and swept his blade up cutting a lock of hair from Leon.

"That was way too close." Leon thought. "But no one calls me Squall!"

Leon jumped and took a full swing at cloud's sword, but because of how thick the buster blade was, the force of the blow made both weapons fly in different directions. They were now unarmed, hot, sweaty and full of adrenaline.

"You bastard!" cloud yelled. "I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"Your gonna what?" Leon questioned, but cloud wasn't listening, instead he jumped at Leon and tackled him down to the ground punching Leon in the face.

Leon got pissed and flipped cloud over onto his back and punched him in the gut. Cloud then kicked Leon off and grabbed him into a headlock. This was strange, they never fought hand-to-hand before. Leon rolled over taking Cloud with him and slamming cloud's back onto the ground, so Cloud would let go in which he did. Leon was breathing heavy as they both lay there tired.

"Damn, we have to do that more often." Cloud broke the silence.

"Oh yes, definitely" Leon agreed. They were next to each other breathing at the same rate and both blushing at the other.

"Did we just roll around in flowers?" Leon asked with a smile on his face. "Man I feel gay."

Silence.

"Yea I do too" agreed Cloud.

Leon saw a bulge Cloud's pants, one that matched his.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cloud asked Leon.

Cloud's eyes were glued to Leon's and vice-versa.

"Oh shut up!" Leon said as he turned on his hip now lying close to cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes and so did Leon. Leon leaned over and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud agreed and kissed back. Lean was sweating under his jacket so he threw it off. Their kissing turned more passionate as Cloud's tongue broke into Leon's mouth. Leon's eyes sparked open and he twisted his tongue with Cloud's. Cloud gave a moan. They continued their kissing for what seemed like hours. Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. He stopped Leon.

"We can't. I mean we can, but we are in public and what if Tifa or Yuffie find us. Or Cid! Oh my god! Cid could be watching from a ship! Cause he knew that…."

"Shut up!" Leon said as he put a hand over Cloud's mouth. "Relax, breathe, and take your shirt off." He demanded.

Cloud was going to speak, but Leon gave him an evil-don't-fuck-this-up look. Cloud took his shirt off and his boots. Leon had taken his off as well and pointed to Cloud's boots.

"Is that it?" Cloud asked.

"Yes now shut up and take off my shirt." Leon demanded again.

"Sure, but you're wasting time." Cloud said as he slowly slipped off Leon's sweaty shirt.

They continued kissing passionately. Their lips locked together, their tongues wild. Leon wanted his dominate position back so he pushed Cloud to the ground and left Cloud's lips and kissed down his neck. When Leon came to his chest, he moved to the right nipple and kissed it gently. Cloud moaned again as Leon began sucking the nipple. Leon took his left hand and began fingering the left nipple. Cloud wiggled a little, it tickled a bit.

"Ah, fuck me already!" Cloud screamed with lust.

"Oh I will, but I want to experiment first."

Leon sat up and moved to Cloud's pants. Leon opened them up in a rush, pulled them off hard and fast. He flung them to the side, where they just happened to land on cloud's sword. Leon next took Cloud's boxers off and was startled by what appeared. Cloud's cock almost hit him in the face, not that that was a bad thing, but he didn't think cloud was that big. The cock looked average in length, but was at least three inches wide!

"Shit!" Leon muttered.

"What is it?" asked Cloud, who was still breathing heavy.

"Nothing." Replied Leon. "Well I've come this far..." Leon thought to himself.

He grabbed Cloud's dick, stroking the head with his thumb. A rush of pleasure ran through Cloud's body.

"Ah, ah man!" He moaned.

Leon next combined his thumb technique with stroking the shaft.

"Damn it's thick" He thought.

With his left hand, Leon played with Cloud's balls, twisting and massaging them.

"Damnit! I can't hold it much longer!" Cloud groaned.

Taking what Cloud said as permission, Leon moved his face closer to Cloud's precumming cock. He loved seasalt ice cream a lot whenever he bought some he would first lick it to get all the salty goodness. One lick, two licks, three, four, ten licks. Which is exactly what he did to Cloud's huge cock, licking the head slowly back and forth tasting the precum, which was sweet and salty. He then took long, slow licks up and down the shaft. More moaning from Cloud as he did. There was also the way Leon finished seasalt, he would put it in his mouth and suck. Suck hard. Sucking it for minutes at a time. Sucking the popsicle stick dry. Then licking his lips to get what was leftover.

"Man, I'm hungry" Leon thought in his pleasure.

Leon took Cloud's dick into his mouth. First the head, sucking it like a straw. Cloud began to twitch. Next, Leon's tongue massaged the shaft as it entered his mouth. He took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked like never before. He twisted his tongue in circles, while pumping his mouth with Cloud's special feature. Cloud's hands appeared behind Leon's head as he gently helped his friend pump up and down.

"Fuck!" Cloud shouted. "God! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Leon knew he wanted action as well.

"Time to finish him" Leon thought.

Leon now put all his effort into making Cloud cum. He popped the dick in and out of his mouth. Using his left hand for the balls and right to hold the swelling cock. Licking Cloud's cock from the balls to the head. Cloud couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm cumming!" Cloud yelled as he finally reached his orgasm.

Leon clamped his mouth over Cloud's cock completely, holding it strong ready for impact. Cloud moaned in pleasure as he shot his load. Pump after pump, Leon swallowed as much as he could. The bittersweet liquid exploding in his mouth and flowing down his throat. Cloud finished and Leon took some last licks to clean off the dick. He even kissed it and smiled. He then got off Cloud and laid next to him. Leon was getting his breathing normal while Cloud relaxed, satisfied.

Leon sat up looking at Cloud.

"It ain't over yet. I want to cum." Leon stared at his bulge.

"I don't want to blow you! That's gross!" Cloud pleated.

"Shut up! I'm going to fuck you!" Leon laid down the law.

"Oh ok. That's much better." Cloud grinned with anticipation.

"Whatever works for you" Leon's eyes rolled, his face glowing.

They began kissing again. Cloud could taste his own liquids in Leon's mouth.

"Fruity" Cloud thought.

As they laid there kissing, Cloud undid Leon's pants. Slowly taking them off, he saw Leon's bulge pop up into the air.

"No undies?" Cloud though blushing.

He began stroking his friend's dick as their kissing intensified. Their hands moving along each other's body. Cloud climbed onto Leon, kissing him deeply. Their dicks next to each other pulsing in unison. Both hard, but Cloud's was bigger, but not as long as Leon's.

Cloud wasn't a virgin nor was Leon, but in terms of gay, homosexual, anal sex, they both were. They both were growing in orgasm. Leon got up from under Cloud.

"Alright no more of this, it's my turn." Leon demanded.

Without a word, Cloud turned over and got to his knees, ass fully in the air. Leon bent down to Cloud's ass and licked his middle finger. He then began circling his finger around Cloud's hole, wetting it. Then he moved inside, pushing his finger deeper. He felt around hoping he was close to the magical button, the prostate gland. He searched for a bit till he found it and began sliding his finger against it. Cloud moaned instantly. Leon rubbed his finger faster now in and out of the asshole pumping at the prostate when he got deep. Cloud was shaking with pleasure. Leon could feel his friend's reactions from inside him and knew what to do next. He took his dick in hand and placed it at Cloud's opening.

"Its good thing we are alone." Leon thought when he slipped his cock's head into Cloud's ass.

More groaning and moaning from Cloud as Leon slide it deeper, inch by inch. Cloud took his own cock into his hands and started masturbating to the thought of Leon inside him. He could feel the long dick of his friend crawl deeper inside himself.

"Ah Fuck!" Cloud screamed.

Leon had entered completely and began pumping his dick in and out. Each time, rubbing the prostate with his well lubricated cock. Faster, faster with longer strokes. Leon was torturing Cloud with bursts of pleasure. Speaking of bursts, Leon got closer to orgasm minute by minute. He was already holding back and who knows if he could continue. The smell of flowers filtered through Cloud's senses as he pumped himself with violent, fast strokes.

"I'm going to cum any minute now!" Leon warned his friend.

"Me too!" Cloud yelled back barely able of thought.

Leon began to thrust harder, his balls almost knocking Cloud's.

Finally, Leon's breathing got deep and his thigh muscles flexed.

"Ok! I'm cumming!" He yelled out.

Cloud's eyes opened wide as he began stroking himself faster, he too was about to explode. Leon let lose the white, spermy liquid from his cock into Cloud. He thrusted harder and unloaded completely. Cloud could feel the hot juices in his ass as he came too. Squirting his cum all over the flowers and himself as he was too caught up in the act to bother to aim at anything. Cloud sighed as Leon took his cock out, his asshole still hot and sticky. They collapsed to the ground next to each other and kissed for what seemed like forever, then silence. They lay staring at the stars above them. It was then that they realized it was night and they did something they'll never forget.

"Shit. That was good." Leon broke the silence.

"Yeah. Better than fighting heartless" Cloud replied.

"I don't know about that, but we definitely have to do it again." Leon smiled.

Cloud nodded a yes.

"Thanks Leon" cloud said as he turned towards his friend and kissed him.

"You're so fucking welcome Cloud." Leon returned. They laid there for the night, in absolute peace.

The End….

"Wow that was good!" Yuffie said as she turned toward Tifa.

"Yeah who knew they'd be lovers." Tifa Replied.

"Well that was a good show, but I'd like to get to bed. Let's go." Agreed Yuffie.

The girls got up from behind some bushes and walked towards the castle and Radiant Gardens.

"We are going to have a lot of fun with this." Said Tifa.

Fin.


End file.
